To develop techniques of identifying and reaching the alcoholic person and his family within poverty areas. To develop a referral system that will motivate such persons to treatment and provide the introduction of such persons to sources of continuing services and insuring continuity of services by a scheduled follow-up. To educate low income persons by developing methods of disseminating information on alcohol abuse and alcoholism as a treatable and preventable drug problem, and of local sources of help available.